fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Shirosora Diamond
Shirosora Diamond is one of the main Cures from Sky Pretty Cure and Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~. Diamond is an intelligent young girl, who attends to Shiro Private Middle School. She is very smart and really good at school. She is the only student, who is smarter than her best friend, Emerald. Diamond really likes drawing landscapes. Together with Emerald, Diamond tries to help their friend Sapphire with studying. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of intelligence and time. She is represented by the white color. Her catchphrase is . Personal Description *'Name:' Diamond Shirosora *'Birthday:' April 4th *'Zodiac:' Aries *'Height:' 159 cm *'Weight:' N/A *'Blood Type:' B History Sky Pretty Cure Rainbow Star Reloaded! The Final General Information Personality Diamond is a very calm, intelligent young student from the Shiro Private Middle School. She enjoys to talk with people and help them. Diamond isn't very popular at school. But everyone in town knows her, because of her beautiful drawings. But Diamond does not want so much attention. She prefers to live a quite live. Clothing Style Appearance Diamond has brown hair which she wears up in two twin tails held up by white ribbons. Her eyes are green. She wears a light blue dress with a black belt and a white shirt underneath. The buckle of her belt is shaped like a heart and has a golden color. She wears brown boots and white stockings. As Cure Whitney, her hair becomes longer and change to white. Her eyes also change to white. Her hair is still tied in two twin tails held up by grey, heart shaped ribbons. She wears a white/light blue dress with double-layered skirt. Her belt is light- und dark blue with a golden heart, which holds her commune. She wears golden bracelets and white boots, which are knee-length. Relationships Family *'Shirosora Kumiko' - Diamond's grandmother. *'Shirosora Hiroto' - Diamon's father. *'Shirosora Chinatsu' - Diamon's mother. Friends *'White' - White is Diamond's fairy partner. *'Low' - Low is Diamond's boyfriend. He first fought against the Cures but fell in love with Diamond. After this he decided to stop fighting against them. *'Aomizu Sapphire' & Midorikusa Emerald Etymology - means white, a reference to her alter ego as Cure Whitney, and her theme color, which is white. means sky, which would fit the season's theme. Together, her name means "White Sky" - From the English word diamond for the clear colourless precious stone, the birthstone of April. It is derived from Late Latin diamas, from Latin adamas, which is of Greek origin meaning "invincible, untamed". Cure Whitney - Her Cure alias is based on the given name and surname Whitney, which was originally derived from a place name meaning "white island" in Old English. Like the other Cures, her alias should have be based on the color and/or the jewel. But this didnt work, because of Yukishrio Honoka/Cure White from Futari wa Pretty Cure (Max Heart) and Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. Nicknames Dia - A short version of the word Diamond, which is her actual given name. Diamond is called that way by FairySina because she likes to shorten "long" words. Pretty Cure Cure Whitney is Diamond's alter ego. She holds the power of intelligence and controls the power of time. Cure Whitney is the Pretty Cure of the silver rainbow and the partner of the guard of white color. Alone, Cure Whitney can perform White Freeze. And later Crystal Speed, after getting her Heaven Crystal. Together with Cure Cyan and Cure Azure, they can use Cold Explosion. All Cures together can perform Rainbow Heart Hurricane and with their Crystals Rainbow Crystal Fantasy. In the sequel, Cure Whitney is able to use the attack Sweet White Hourglass. Together with Cure Azure and Cure Cyan, they can use Moon Color Rainbow. Togehter with the others, they can use Full Rainbow Circle. And after getting the Color Palette they can use Magical Rainbow Finale. In Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded!, Cure Whitney gets a new attack called Ringing Clock, which she can only use with her Rainbow Bell. Together with all Cures, they can use Rainbow Power Once Again. With their Rainbow Bells, they can use Rainbow Ringing Strike. Super Cure Whitney In Sky Pretty Cure: Kyūjitsu ni soragawa, Pretty Cure are nearly defeated by Marcasite and Tanbaga, but thanks to the Royal Family, as well as the Miracle Lights, a special power is brought upon Pretty Cure, giving them a pair of small Angel wings and a tiara with their jewel. Thanks to this, they are able to use a powerful version of Rainbow Crystal Fantasy to defeat Marcasite and Tanbaga. Pure Jewel Whitney is Cure Whitney's super form from Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~: Niji no hōseki no densetsu. Attacks - ~Rainbow Star~= *'Sweet White Hourglass' - Cure Diamond's main finisher in Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~. - Reloaded!= *'Ringing Clock' - Cure Whitney's ultra finisher in Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! - Sub Attacks= Cure Whitney used in The Final Sky Pretty Cure some sub attacks, these are: * - Cure Whitney freezes the time for some seconds to give the others more time. * - Cure Whitney concentrates all her powers into her palm and strikes at the enemy. * - Cure Whitney used this attack to protect Low from Catastrophe in Episode 11 }} Transformation "Pretty Cure Magical Paint Over" - Pretty Cure Magical Paint Over is the official transformation speech used by Shirosora Diamond to transform into Cure Whitney in Sky Pretty Cure. First, her Commune's screen changes from grey to white. Then, Diamond appears in front of huge hourglass. She gets covered by a lot of sand from the hour glass. After some time, the sand disappears and her complete outfit appears. Then her golden bracelets, her belt and the golden heart at the belt appear. After this, her brown hair begins to shine in a light blue color and becomes longer and her hair color changed. Her hair gets tied into two twintails. At last, she puts her commune on her belt. Then Cure Whitney does her Speech. "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle" - In Sky Pretty Cure: Kyūjitsu ni soragawa, Diamond and her friends transformed into Super Pretty Cure by the power of the Miracle Jewel Lights. While transfroming, they used the transformation pharse "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle". First, all six girls were floating into a bright shining, white light. Out of the light, some beautiful angel wings appeared that formed itself in six small ones, one for every Cure. After that, rainbow colored crowns appeared. At last, the Cures jumped out of the light and the Super Sky Pretty Cures were born. Songs As a main character, Diamond's voice actor, Murakawa Rie has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. *'Timeless Heaven' *'KIMOCHI' Duet *'Moonlight Sunshine' (Along with Akemi Okamura, Otsubo Yuka) *'Rainbow Rose' (Along with Mari Yamada, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Otsubo Yuka, Hitomi Terakado) *'living my dream' (Along with Mari Yamada, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Otsubo Yuka, Hitomi Terakado) *'This Feeling' (Along with Asumi Nakata) *'Something Wicca This Way Comes' (Along with Mari Yamada, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Otsubo Yuka, Hitomi Terakado, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *'Niji Tenshi no Karaa' (Along with Mari Yamada, Hitomi Terakado, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Otsubo Yuka, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *'Forever Sky Pretty Cure ♥' (Along with Mari Yamada, Hitomi Terakado, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Otsubo Yuka, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) Quotes Trivia *Diamond's birthday falls on April 4th while her star sign is Aries. **Diamond shares her birthday with Yukishiro Honoka. *Cure Whitney is the only Cure from Sky Pretty Cure, who doesn't say her theme color in her introducing speech. *Her given name and Hishikawa Rikka's Cure Name, from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure! are the same; Diamond. *Diamond shows some similarities with Mishou Mai from Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star and with Yukishiro Honoka * Like the other Cures, her alias should have be based on the color and/or the jewel. But this didnt work, because of Yukishrio Honoka/Cure White from Futari wa Pretty Cure (Max Heart) and Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. *Diamond is the only Sky Pretty Cure, who has a completly different hair color in civilan than as Cure. *Diamond is the only Cure of this season, who has a love relationship in the sequel and in the prequel. *Cure Whitney is the first Pretty Cure that has the power of time. *Diamond is the third Cure that transforms into Cinderella. But the first that is not a lead Cure. *Diamond is afraid of being alone. *Cure Whitney is the only white Cure having white hair. All others have other hair colors. Gallery Links *Shirosora Diamond / Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure *Shirosora Diamond / HaSky References #Behind the Name: Meaning, Origin and History of the Name Diamond # Behind the Name: Meaning, Origin and History of the Name Whitney Category:User:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Cures Category:White Cures Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Character Category:Fairy Main Cures Category:FairyCures